deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fish Battle Royale
Who Will Win This Royale? Gill Grunt Fishface Fizz Undyne Swampert Sea King Best Skylanders TMNT LOL Undertale Pokemon OPM Description What if Death Battle! Many fish of fiction go head to head in a fight. Interlude Gogeta: Fish, a great food to eat. Zinogre: But if you try to eat all of these fish they will try to kill you. Gogeta: Gill Grunt, the one who lets evil on the hook. Zinogre: Fishface, the fish with legs. Gogeta: Fizz, the tidal trickster. Zinogre: Undyne, the leader of the royal guard. Gogeta: Swampert, the mud fish Pokemon. Zinogre: And finally, the Sea King, the king of the sea. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Gill Grunt Gogeta: Gill Grunt was but a simple Gillman that entered the army and met an enchanting mermaid. Zinogre: He promised to come back to the mermaid someday. Gogeta: But that day might be later rather than sooner because the mermaid got kidnapped to by pirates. Zinogre: He began searching the Skylands but did not find her. Gogeta: He joined the Skylanders, a team of heroes, in an attempt to find her. Zinogre: For battle he brings his harpoon gun to blast his foes with harpoons. Gogeta: But this harpoon gun is not a simple harpoon gun, no it is a special harpoon gun that can be upgraded. Zinogre: It can be upgraded so it barbed and it is shaped like a claw for additional damage. Gogeta: It can go through enemies to hit other enemies. Zinogre: Another upgrade is so it can shoot three harpoons at one. Gogeta: The harpoon gun can also shoot water like it is a flamethrower. Zinogre: Average water hoses shoot water at 290 psi so it is likely that his hose also shoots with that force. Gogeta: He can upgrade his hose so it can fire at a higher force than before. Zinogre: It must be annoying to fire at that force. Gogeta: It most likely is. Zinogre: Well, he can also use it is a jetpack and did we mention that he has an infinite water supply. Gogeta: He also can upgrade so he can shoot it faster. Zinogre: The second to last upgrade is the Neptune Gun and it lets Gill Grunt shoot exploding starfish. Gogeta: His last upgrade is the Anchor Cannon which lets him shoot an anchor. Zinogre: Average anchors weigh up to a couple tons. Gogeta: One problem he has is that he does not have much defences. Zinogre: But his force of attack and harpoon gun might outdo the competition. Gill Grunt: I am Gill Grunt! Fear the fish! Fishface Gogeta: He was born in 1990 in San Paulo, Xever Montes was a a little boy with a mischieves attitude. Zinogre: So his parents left him on the streets. To fend only for himself, Xever turned to a life a crime. Gogeta: For many years he started commiting crimes and got food because of it. Zinogre: The police threw him into prison where they found him in a hotel stealing. Gogeta: But he was bailed out by the Shredder and became part of the Foot Clan. Zinogre: He was happy to get a job where he gets to crack skulls all day and even the shredder was impressed with him. Gogeta: On one fateful day before finding the turtles, he looked at a fish and then fought the turtles. Zinogre: When fighting the turtles he stabbed a thing of mutagen and became a deformed fish thing Zinogre: He could not be on land anymore so he had to be in a giant tank. Gogeta: That is when a mechanic by the name of Baxter Stockman made him legs so he can move. Zinogre: With these new legs Xever is able to effortlessly kick down a wall and can keep up with the ninja turtles fairly well. Gogeta: For main weaponry he uses a balisword which is basically a switchblade but also has butterfly knives. Zinogre: In his feet he has built in rollerblades in which he can move extremely fast with and also have built in turbo speed. Gogeta: He is highly skilled in capoeira which is a type of martial art. Zinogre: He is extremely experienced seeing how he was a criminal basically his entire life so he knows his way around opponent. Gogeta: His best ability by far though is his venom bite which will induce fever, nausea, and of course it will make them hallucinate. Zinogre: He is not without flaws of course. Gogeta: He is extremely arrogant and cocky, also he is not a good team member. Zinogre: His criminal skill and robotic legs might just outdo the competition. Fishface: Who has two robotic legs, and loves to stomp turtles? THIS GUY! Fizz Gogeta: Centuries ago, a race of fish people thrived in a hidden city that they made beneath the waves. Zinogre: The city was basically inpernetrable fortress that their enemies cannot get in not matter how much they had tried. Gogeta: Everyone was fine with their life inside the city, except for a little fish named Fizz, that cannot resist getting into danger. Zinogre: He left the city to go on adventures and gain a lot of experience with a lot of skill to help him survive. Gogeta: One day though Fizz found the city completely uninhabited and he had only him to fend for. Zinogre: So he grabbed an enchanted trident then set out for the world of the ocean with only himself. Gogeta: For years, he traveled the ocean and thrived with his skill and his enchanted trident but he had found the port of Bilgewater. Zinogre: He annoyed the people of Bilgewater and was hated by everyone. Gogeta: That was until a giant shark-dragon attacked but with his skill and knowledge of its weakness he saved the town. Zinogre: He was loved by everyone and he decided to join the League of Legends to further his power. Gogeta: For his main way of attack he has his trident, which can be used for a plethora of attacks. Zinogre: His passive ability is Nimple Fighter which makes him take less damage and he puts a damage over time effect. Gogeta: His second ability is the Urchin Strike which he dashes into the enemy and then stabs them. Zinogre: His third ability is the Seaston Trident, which he stabs his enemy, puts a poison effect, and finally he will do more damage for a few seconds. Gogeta: His fourth ability is Playful/Trickster which he jumps in the air and cannot be hit, he smashes down and hurts all enemies in the radius of the blast. Zinogre: His ultimate is Chum the Waters, in which Fizz throws a mini shark at his opponent and then a giant shark comes from the ground. Gogeta: This shark can slow and knock the target up. Zinogre: He is not without flaw though. Gogeta: He has little to no health, a few good shots later and he is dead. Zinogre: Also all of his attacks have a cooldown, Chum the Waters is a 70 second cooldown. Gogeta: But his pure power and trickyness might outdo the competition. Fizz: I'll show them a watery grave. Undyne Gogeta: Years ago, humans and monsters lived in peace, but humans feared the monsters for one reason. Zinogre: The monsters can absorb human souls and get strongers and humans did not like that. Gogeta: So a war broke out between the two races and the humans were victorius and the monsters were sent underground in Mt. Ebbot. Zinogre: Afterwards the monsters did not care anymore and a human by the name of Chara fell down in Mt. Ebbot. Gogeta: Their weak cries for help when they fell were not heard except by the prince Asriel and Asriel took them to their king and queen, Asgore and Toriel. Zinogre: They were adopted in the royal family as one of their own, the Underground was filled with something that the Underground was not felt in a long time. Gogeta: It was filled with hope, that Chara was the key to getting out of the Underground. Zinogre: But one fateful day, Chara got ill and died, the prince Asriel absorbed their soul and got out of the Underground to put their lifeless body on a bed of flowers. Gogeta: The villagers though did not like him so they attacked even though he had the power to destroy them, he remained headstrong and put their body on the flowers. Zinogre: When he came back to the Underground he died soon after. The Underground had lost their two heirs to the throne in one day. Gogeta: Asgore was determined to destroy humanity and Toriel was angry with him and left him. Zinogre: When a human falls down, the monsters will kill them and Asgore will get their soul. Gogeta: To do this, Asgore needed help so he made a faction called the royal guard and it is led by a fish woman that goes by the name of Undyne. Zinogre: Undyne just loves fights and will not hesitate to get in one. Gogeta: For battle she uses spears that she can conjur up at will and attacks the opponents soul and physical body. Zinogre: And she has enough strength to lift a boulder which would be at least 40 tons. Gogeta: But her best power is the ability to turn her opponent's soul green thus freezing them in place. Zinogre: While she does that she can pelt you with dozens of spears at a time. Gogeta: She is a proud warrior and does not take kindly for people running away and if you do she will actively hunt you down and fight you Zinogre: But that is not it, if she fights someone that is genicidal in nature she goes through a transformation. Gogeta: Also with her deterination is high enough to win, she will turn into her Undying mode which gives her a giant power boost. Zinogre: It makes her stats go from 50 atk and 20 def to 99 atk and 99 def making that a near triple boost in all stats. Gogeta: She can effortlessly take hits from Frisk/Chara which every other monster died in one shot, including Toriel, who has 80 def. Zinogre: She also takes damage like it is nothing, she is not even phased by it. Gogeta: She is able to shoot many more spears at a time and can encircle her enemies with it. Zinogre: But she is not without flaw. Gogeta: She is pretty naive and may not think these through. Zinogre: She is dating a dinosaur, of course she is not thinking things through. Gogeta: But her pure power and durability might outdo the competition. Undyne: You're going to have try a little harder than that. Swampert Gogeta: In the Hoenn region, there is a choice of three starters. Zinogre: Torchic, the chick Pokemon. Gogeta: Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Zinogre: And the one everyone loves, Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. Gogeta: Then evolving into Marshtomp another Mud Fish Pokemon. Zinogre: And its final evolution Swampert, the final Mud Fish Pokemon. Gogeta: Why are we using it is it is not a fish. Zinogre: It is fishlike enough and Wynaut also. Gogeta: I find it very stupid. Zinogre: You are basically half of the comments, anyway Swampert is very bulky. Gogeta: Its specialty HP and physical attack. Zinogre: But it also has good defences. Gogeta: The only thing it is lacking is speed, it is very slow. Zinogre: But who cares, it has a great movepool to compliment his stats. Gogeta: To compliment its water typing and pretty good special attack stat, it has water gun and muddy water. Zinogre: It can learn other attacks like mud slap, mud shot, and mud bomb. Gogeta: Or it could literally attack you with its weight in the attacks take down and body slam. Zinogre: It can smash you with his arm with hammer arm and can pelt you with rocks with rock slide. Gogeta: One of its more interesting moves is endeaver, which takes its damage and shares it with an opponent. Zinogre: Another great move at its disposal is protect, which can protect it from any damage. Gogeta: Its best move by far is earthquake, which shakes the ground damaging all enemies around it. Zinogre: That is not it though, its ability torrent, ups the power of its water moves by 50% when its health goes below 33.333% or just a third. Gogeta: But maybe its bulkiness will give it the win in this fight. Swampert: Swampert!! Sea King Gogeta: In the world of One Punch Man, when there is evil afoot, then you call the Hero Association. Zinogre: And these evils have different classes, Wolf, Tiger, Demon, Dragon, and God. Gogeta: The worst is God with a problem in a global scale. Zinogre: But the one we are going to focus on today is Demon which can affect a city. Gogeta: There are many dangerous monsters that count as demon like the Mosquito Girl. Zinogre: But most dangerous of all may just be the Sea King. Gogeta: Because curb-stomped two Class A heroes like they were nothing. Zinogre: And he destroyed an S Class Hero named Puri Puri Prisoner. Gogeta: Yeah so he is pretty badass, I mean he can punch someone through a building and then the building collapses. Zinogre: He is fast enough to keep up with Genos putting him well above the speed of sound. Gogeta: His best ability is his regeneration, being able to regenerate from a lot of wounds, but if they are too severe he will die. Zinogre: Another great ability he has is his saliva, it is made of a very acidic substance and can burn right through metal with very little effort. Gogeta: He also has a moray tongue that can latch on to people. He claims that the tongue never lets go. Zinogre: But he has another ability. Gogeta: If he were to get wet then he would transform into his true state. Zinogre: He looks much more monster-like and geta a huge strength and speed boost, being able to destroy Genos almost too easily. Gogeta: Will his brute strength and acid spit be enough to outdo the competition. Sea King: Intermission Gogeta: All right the combatents are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a battle royale Death Battle!!! Battle Royale Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Rankings Category:"Fish" Themed Death Battles Category:"Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:"Undertale vs LOL" Themed Death Battles Category:"Undertale vs Skylanders" Themed Death Battles Category:"One Punch Man vs LOL" Themed Death Battles Category:"OPM vs Skylanders Themed Death Battles Category:"LOL vs Skylanders themed Death Battles Category:"Pokemon vs LOL" Themed Death Battles Category:"Pokemon vs Skylanders" Themed Death Battles Category:Gogeta46power Category:Season 1 Gogeta46Power Category:Undertale vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years